MU2K14:Melee:Perfect Weapon
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Her name is Melee once apart of the Initiative now is uses skills in Miami taking one case at a time


MELEE:PERFECT WEAPON #1

CASE #1 BEWARE OF SANTERIA PART 1

By:Geminigirl

I was given the name Melee,but no one ever asked what my real name is. My given name is Rosario Rodriguez I was apart of the Fifty State Initiative I was one of the first recruits. You see my powers give me mastery of every form of martial arts you name it I know it that's one reason they wanted me as an instructor of the Initiative.

However,the Initiative is no more and after the incident in Washington D.C. the during the Serpent. I returned home to Miami,Florida. I'm not just sitting around stuffing my face on Arroz con Gandules I set up shop, have my own private investigation company and I'm pretty well known.

Two days ago,a new client walked through my doors. He was a middle aged man,and seemed very nervous and scared. He approached me I can see him sweat rolling down his cheeks. He's constantly looking over his shoulders.

Middle Aged Man:*speaking Spanish* Please...Please I need your help senorita.

Melee:*speaking Spanish* Calm down how can I help you? What's your name,sir?

Middle Aged Man:*speaking Spanish* My name is Manuel DeJesus. I need your help you are Melee are you not?

Melee: That's me what do need from me?

reaches into his pocket and hands me some photos. I see Manuel and a young girl in one. She had long brown hair pretty much looked like a young Selma Hayek,I love her.

Melee:Who's the girl,Manuel?

Manuel DeJesus: My daughter,Fayna.

I look at another picture it's Fayna in a group photo. The last one she's with a guy. He was bald had a long goatee and a tattoo of heart on the side of his neck. Even from the picture I got a bad vibe for him.

Melee: Who's this man in the photo?

Manuel Dejesus: I don't know.

Melee: What about the group photo here?

Manuel Dejesus: That's Fayna's good friends Ana,Jessie and Diane.

Melee: And where can I find them? This pelican looks like a school logo here.

Manuel Dejesus: Yes that's Fayna's school logo.

Melee: Then that's where I'll start.

Manuel Dejesus: Please..please find my little girl I'll pay anything.

Melee: You have my word I'll find Fayna.

So I drove to Miami Senior High School. The campus was huge felt more like a college than a high school. There was a foundation on the main campus. It was a good thing school was ending and I had the photo of Fayna and her friends. It didn't take long to find Fayna's friends. They were talking under a nearby tree. Ana short spiked blonde hair glasses,Jessie reminded me of a tall J'Lo and Diane I can tell she was mixed maybe African American and white.

Melee: Ana and the gang.

Ana: Do we know you?

Melee: No. But I know you three ,your Fayna's good friends.

Diane: Yeah we know Fayna.

Melee: Have you seen her? Her father has been looking for her.

They all look at each other in silence,which told me they know more than they're telling me.

Melee: Okay,girls what are you guys not telling me? Come someone start talking.

Jessie: We got to tell her.

Ana:No! We promised Fayna.

Melee: Look girls your loyalty is admirable. But Fayna's father hired me to find her. Now if you know please tell me.

They go silent again till finally Jessie speaks up.

Jessie: It started at a classmate's party last week. There was this guy who was constantly chatting with Fayna. He was older too but rumor throughout the party he was hitting on a lot of other girls.

Ana: Yeah Fayna was just next.

Melee: What did this guy look like?

Diane: He was tall pretty cut bald had a goatee. Oh yeah and tattoo on his neck.

That description Diane gave me I immediately check the photo with Fayna and the unknown man. I show them the photo.

Melee: Is this the man?

Ana: That's him.

Melee: got a name.

Ana: I don't but my friend Jason might he was at the party. *sees Jason*Hey Jason can you come here.

A boy approached he was tall black haired school jacket I figured a basketball player for the school.

Jason: What's up?

I show him the picture.

Melee: Do you know him?

Jason: Oh yeah that's Antonio.

Melee: That's his name?

Jason: Yup.

Melee: And do you know where I can find Antonio?

Jason: Yea downtown he works at that new club, The Sizzle. *laughing* He told me he could get me in for free.

Melee: Thank you.

Jason: *grabs Melee* Wait good luck.

Melee: Thanks

So I drove downtown hoping that I find Antonio at the club even though it's only the afternoon. I pull up to the club and enter it. Inside are nothing but a lot half naked women and meat-heads I guess bouncer. One the bouncer approaches me.

Bouncer: Sorry mami not open yet.

Melee: What did call me?

Bouncer: Mami got a problem with that?

The problem about being Latino people think I like been called mami. Actually I hate it and when someone calls me it I got a problem.

Melee: *laughing* What did you call me,again?

Bouncer: I say mami you deaf,bitch?

Melee: *laughing* Hey you want to be a farmer?

Bouncer: What?

Melee: *kicks him the nuts* Here's couple of acres.

Bouncer: Aaaaagrh!

I could have done far worse but the meathead got the message. I walk up to bar and show the bartender.

Bartender: *laughing* Gotta admit that was funny.

Melee: Could have done worse,but thanks.

Bartender: So how can I help you?

Melee: Looking for a man *shows photo* this man.

Bartender: Antonio? Yeah he's over in the VIP section.

Melee: Thanks, bab.

Gotta admit bartender was kinda of cute but he was right found Antonio in the VIP section.

Melee: Antonio?

Antonio: Hey mami love that leather jacket.

There's that word again.

Melee: Thanks. I got one question for you Antonio. Where's Fayna?

He gets quiet but I knew I had her however it's always the next reaction to try and run. And he did however I kick his leg out before he darts off.

Melee: That was really stupid Antonio. Now I ask again where's Fayna?

Antonio: Look bitch! I don't know what your talking about.

I step on his throat and show him the picture again.

Melee: See the picture that's you and the girl her name is Fayna. Now if you don't talk to me you're have a bad day sweetie.

Antonio: *chocking* Yea….what

Melee: I don't know…..how about a broken neck!

Antonio: Alright...alright!

Melee: Where is she?

Antonio: *coughing* I sold to Papa Havoc

Melee: Papia Havoc?

Antonio: Yeah I messed with the wrong people a month ago...so made and offer I pay off my debt by working for them or…

Melee: Give up Fayna

Antonio: Look I didn't want to but Papa Havoc put a curse on me I don't play with that Santeria magic.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing this jackass sold a girl to another man to paid off his debt.

Melee: So let me get this straight you sold her to pay off your debt.

Antonio *getting up * Yeah I sold her

I punched him so hard I knock out four of his teeth.

Melee: That was for calling me mami and just for being a complete moron.

I leave the club just hoping I can find Fayna and hope she's alive.

Next Time: Beware of Santeria Part 2


End file.
